1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to high current electrical connectors with protection against reverse polarity connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of electronic devices are powered through the use of battery packs. For example, remotely controlled vehicles of all types may have an on-board rechargeable battery pack supplying stored electricity to an electric motor. In some of these lightweight vehicles, racing creates a demand for more powerful motors along with increasing levels of current capacity to energize the motors. As a battery pack is drained of the stored energy contained therein, a user must be able to easily exchange a depleted battery pack for a fully charged one. The depleted battery pack is then connected to a battery charger in order to be ready for the next exchange. Consequently, there exists a need for a high current electrical connector with a lightweight and compact design.